


Breakfast in Bed

by Jael



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast in Bed, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: Written for thecrooktomyassasin for the 2017 Captain Canary St. Valentines Day Challenge! Sara is feeling playful. Len is feeling...well, a trifle taken by surprise, but willing to play along.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrooktomyassasin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/gifts).



> Written for thecrooktomyassasin for the 2017 Captain Canary St. Valentines Day Challenge! As requested, fluff and smut. ;) Hope you like it!
> 
> NOTE: This is a "deleted" scene from chapter 9 of "Central City Rendezvous," so spoilers for that.

Leonard’s not sure what time it is when they both emerge from a sated and contented sleep. He only knows that when he opens his eyes, Sara’s bright blue ones are smiling up at him.

It is, he thinks, by far the best way he’s ever woken up.

But that’s still a little too…too…for where they are, even given the events of the past day, and so he doesn’t say it. He reaches for the smallest, most fragile piece of his habitual armor, and puts it on, smirking at her as she yawns.

“Hey,” she says quietly. “Sleep well?”

"Mmhm. You?”

“Yeah.” A look from underneath lowered lashes. “You wore me out.”

The thought makes him snort. Sara Lance, in bed as in other ways, has seemed rather…indefatigable. “Right. Sure, I believe that.”

Sara grins, then. “You’d better.” She stretches, arms over her head, lean, muscled body pressed briefly against him again, then sighs. “You hungry?”

He’s trying to figure out whether she’s sincere or leading him into another double entendre when she seems to read his mind, and promptly pokes him in the ribs.

“I’m serious. You need to keep up your strength.” _Now_ , she waggles her eyebrows at him, drawing an actual laugh. “And so do I. Need to hydrate too. Want me to go get something? Breakfast in bed?”

He resists a shudder at the idea of crumbs in the sheets. “If you want.”

“Try not to get too enthused, Len.” But there’s amusement in her tone, and she leans over to kiss him, flicking her tongue over his bottom lip, moving her mouth to swallow his involuntarily gasp.

In one more second, he might have pulled her back down to him and the bed, but she pulls away, rising easily and winking at him before sauntering, still utterly naked, out into the safe house’s main area.

_Damn_.

It's ridiculous, really, given that they've spent the past...12? 14? eh, he's lost count... hours either making love or wrapped around each other, sound asleep---but he still reaches for a sheet and pulls it up and across himself a touch self-consciously. Then he stretches, first one arm, then the other, arranging one hand, then the other behind his head so he's comfortably propped on the pillows and watching the door.

He knows he should, probably, be trying to figure out what’s going on out there in the city, with Barry and his team and Zoom. But it all seems very far away, right now, and he’s content to let it remain so—for the moment.

He doesn’t want to think. Not when simply _feeling_ is, for once, going pretty well. Leonard pushes away the faint whisper telling him this isn’t going to last and closes his eyes, listening to the faint noises from the kitchen area, then opens them when he hears the door.

Sara pads in, carrying a tray, completely unself-conscious in her nudity, scars and all. Well, given how she got hers, she _shouldn’t_ be ashamed of them. He absentmindedly traces an old scar (created by a broken beer bottle decades ago) on his forearm as he shifts a little to make room and watches her sit the tray down on the bed, steadying the glasses there with a hand.

“Wine? Really? I thought you said we needed to hydrate.”

“That’s…hydration. Sort of.” She smirks, stretching out without so much a wobble from the tray, then takes a glass. “Come on; it was already open. I tried to get things that wouldn’t make too much of a mess.”

“Sara…is that…whipped cream?”

“Mmhmm.”

He decides not to argue, snagging a piece of cheese and a cracker and taking a sip from his own glass of wine.

For a few minutes, they just snack in silence. It’s impossible, though, to keep his eyes from drifting back to her as she lies there naked besides him, and so he’s watching as she picks up one of the strawberries, dips it in the whipped cream and raises it to her lips.

She notices him watching right before she takes a bite, then grins and, holding eye contact, swirls her tongue over the ripe fruit in a profoundly suggestive manner, licking the cream from her lips before taking a bite as he lets out a long breath.

“What?” she says innocently, picking up another berry.

“Oh, nothing.”

She dips just the very tip of the fruit this time, then laps it off slowly with just the very tip of her tongue, smirking at his expression.

He’s not sure where the impulse comes from, but he acts on it, dipping his index finger in the bowl of sweet stuff just enough to cover one fingertip. Then, smirking back, he moves to dot that on her nose, intending to kiss it off.

Except she intercepts him and, capturing that hand in hers, brings it to her lips, wrapping them around just that one finger, and, recapturing the eye contact, very deliberately sucks the cream off, caressing the digit with her lips.

_Damn_.

Portions of his anatomy are not nearly as tired as he thought they were.

He clears his throat as he takes his hand back. “I…ah…” Picking up the wineglass, he drains it, then shifts to sit it on the nightstand. Sara apparently does the same with hers, but when he looks back, she’s eating another strawberry, and damn, that shouldn’t be nearly as hot as he finds it.

Mmmm…

He moves before he can overthink it, reaching out and dragging his thumb through the bowl, shoving the tray away as he moves closer to where she’s sprawled, watching him. Propping himself on an elbow besides her, he meets her darkened eyes as he reaches down and slowly swipes a smear of cream over one nipple, then moves to do the same to the other.

Sara lets out a sigh and then a low moan, tilting her head back and shifting a little, licking her lips as his weight settles over her. He snakes his left hand around to run his fingertips down her spine, watching the shifting expressions on her face as she closes her eyes.

He…can’t really believe he’s doing this.

“You OK?” he whispers to her, not bothering to keep the amusement out of his tone as her expression settles on frustration and she opens one eye to regard him.

“Mmmm. Depends on if you’re going to _do_ anything…”

* * *

_Damnit, Len._

While Sara’s quite pleased he’s loosened up enough to toy with her like this—while the man has proved pretty damned talented in bed, he’s also been too serious by far—this… this is just evil. She’s just about to accuse him of being a hell of a tease when he finally moves, ducking his head and just barely grazing a nipple with his lips, looking up at her through his lashes as if gauging her reaction.

_Oooh, it’s going to be like_ that _is it?_

She opens her mouth to taunt him again when he commits, flattening a hand against her back hard as he closes his lips around the same nipple, immediately starting a warm and insistent pull that’s just the pleasurable side of painful, making her gasp and squirm, then close her eyes to concentrate.

She’s so focused she actually jumps, then, as the fingers of his right hand brush between her legs, finding just the right spot to focus on, which he does for an intense moment before letting a couple of those fingers dip inside her. Then again…  and again… and again…

And so much, she thinks before letting go, for _thinking_.

* * *

 

Well, he’s no expert, but he’d say that little experiment had been… highly successful. Sara’s still dragging in deep and slightly erratic breaths as he settles back to her side, smirking at the reaction.

“Damn,” she says finally, after a drawn-out sigh. “That was… nice.”

“Nice? Just _nice_? Wow. Tough crowd.” He stretches a little, trying to work out a kink in his back, but the tray is in the way. He reaches out to move it, but only manages to grab the edge of the bowl, muttering to himself as he sets it down between them and then reaches back again to shift the tray.

Then he hears Sara snicker.

He looks back just in time to see her scooping up pretty much the remaining handful of whipped cream, even though it’s partly melted at this point. She looks up at him, and smirks, and there’s a light in her eyes that’s very, very dangerous.

“And just what are you planning to do with that?” That snicker had been… diabolical.

“Hmm… let’s see… the potential…” She stares at his mouth a long moment before smirking again…and dropping her gaze somewhat lower.

Is she…

She is.

"Sara...I don't, ah, I don't think that's very hygienic...Sara!"

But moving fast, she’s wrapped that small, strong hand, the one with the fingers still festooned with whipped cream, firmly around his erection, thumb swiping across the tip and causing him to gasp as she shifts herself downward, moving those fingers down the shaft as her mouth closes on him, warm and wet. Her other hand curves around to the small of his back as his spine arcs off the bed and…

It doesn’t take long.

He lies there afterward, breathing deeply, still feeling a bit stunned. Sara lies next to him, looking remarkably smug and licking her fingers off in a way that he should definitely be a bit too worn out to appreciate---but isn't.

“You’re not used to this, are you?” she asks after a few minutes.

“What, being treated like a dessert? No, not really.” He's rather proud, really, that his voice comes out as even as it does.

That draws a chuckle, low and throaty. "No, silly." She props herself up on an elbow, reaching out to trace the line of his jaw with a fingertip. "Any sort of playfulness. Having fun in bed. You do realize that's part of the idea?" Her eyes are sparkling, but it's an affectionate sparkle. She's not mocking him, not at all, he realizes, just sharing truth, and if it's a truth that's been heretofore foreign to his experience, well, that doesn't make it any less true. “Honest. It should be fun.”

"Hmm. No, not used to that either." He hesitates only a moment, then reaches for her, smiling a bit as she moves willingly into his arms and lays her head on his chest. "I could get used to it, though."

"Mmmm..." He can feel the smile against his skin. "Good."

They lay, wrapped into each other, in companionable silent for a while before he finally speaks again. "Think I might know one drawback, though."

"Oh?"

"We seem to be sort of...sticking to each other." He enjoys her laugh again. "A shower might be in order."

"I see..." She purposefully lays a hand on his hip, then makes a show of lifting it, snickering as it does, indeed, stick a little, whether that's from a dried sheen of sweat or a remaining vestige of sweetened cream. Or both.

"But the hot-water tank here isn't huge," he continues. " If neither of us wants a cold shower, we _should_ probably shower together. You know. For conservation's sake."

"Of course. Well, I'm willing to do _my_ part."

"Thought you might be."


End file.
